Lysander's Distraction
by Hotwinter
Summary: O.k this is more or less the story of a new girl that comes to Bloors and effects Lysander in more ways than one. Please reaed & review.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing I wish I did though it be awesome)

Chapter One

Charlie ran down the stairs, throwing his cape in his bag as he went. His grandmother Maisie was waiting in the kitchen waiting for him handed him a piece of toast.

"Hurry Charlie I hear the bus coming "Maisie told him as he spread butter on the toast and stuck it in his mouth.

" Good bye all," he called as he ran out the door just as the bus stopped at the end of Filbert St .He ran to the bus and sat next to his friend Fidelio.

"What's up Fido," he asked as he sat down.

"Nothing much Charlie, what bout you." said Fidelio with a smile.

"Right as rain" said Charlie.

The rest of the ride to Bloors was pleasant.

When they arrived Charlie and Fidelio caught up with Lysander and Tancred who were talking to a rather distressed looking girl

"Hey Sander, Tanc who's your new friend," called Fidelio.

"Oh, hi Charlie, Fido this is Jakia, this is her first day and we're just helping her out." said Lysander still looking at Jakia.

Charlie noticed that Jakia had on a purple cape that meant she was in drama, she had smooth brown skin, big brown eyes, and curly black hair that fell down her back. When he got closer to her he also noticed she was rather tall, taller than him and Fidelio but not quite as tall as Tancred and Lysander.

"Hello, my name is Jakia," she said smoothly.

Charlie thought he heard a bit of an accent but he wasn't sure.

"Kia, here says she'll be starting in the third year, since she just moved from South Africa," said Lysander tearing his gaze from Jakia for the first time.

"Yes, mom thought it was about time for me to get a full time education," she said with a sweet smile.

That was the last Charlie saw of Jakia until before dinner. She was looking down the halls, as if completely lost,

"Hey Kia need some help?" Charlie asked quietly walking up to her?" Yes thank you so much Charlie," she said smiling. Charlie decided that she must really like to smile.

He showed her what table she was to sit at and noticed that Olivia immediately began to help her out.

"Good old Livy," Charlie thought to himself. After everyone was finished Dr. Bloor stood to make an announcement. "We have a new student to join our rank, of endowed children, Jakia Jacre please stand," as always Dr. Bloor's voice boomed echoing off the walls. Charlie saw Jakia stand her dark hair blowing in a breeze Charlie figured was coming from Tancred's direction. "You will be doing your homework in the King's room Jakia," then after a pause he added "DISPERSS" in his usual thundering voice.

Charlie attempted to find Jakia and show her the way to the King's room but soon lost her in a crowd of purple capes, and decided to make his own way to the King's room. When he arrived he found Jakia sitting at the table in between Tancred and Lysander talking happily.

"Hello, Charlie Bone "she said as she saw him.

"Hey Jakia," said Charlie but at that moment Manfred walked into the room followed as always by Asa.

"Sit down Bone," he said almost in a snarl."

Gabriel and Emma walked into the room followed by the twins Doracas, and Joshua. Once everyone had taken a seat Manfred stood to make an announcement. "As you all might have noticed we have a new person with us, Jakia Jacre stand and introduce yourself," he said taking his seat again.

Jakia stood throwing her hair out of her face. "Hello everyone, I'm Jakia Jacre and I just moved here from South Africa..."

Just then she was cut off by a pencil whistling just past her ear. Charlie was sure it was the twins and it appeared so was Jakia she turned to them her big brown eyes met their blue eyes and held nether blinking. Then Jakia's brown eyes turned a cool blue color, and she stared a minute more. When her eyes returned to their normal color, Charlie was surprised to see that the twins who never seemed to show any emotion seemed was it afraid of Jakia.

How could that be what had she done to them.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm glad to be here at Bloors and I'm sure it'll be great fun," she said with a smile and sat back down.

That night in his dorm Lysander was having trouble going to sleep, he kept thinking of Jakia she was a pretty girl, but what about that thing with the twins. What had she done to them to cause that much fear he wondered.

(This is my first Fan Fic, so keep that in mind I'll add a knew chapter if you review.)


	2. Whispered Conversations

(Disclaimer: Darn it, I still own nothing I do have 10 dollars though.)

Whispered Conversations

The next morning as Tancred and Lysander walked down for breakfast. They spotted Charlie, Olivia, and Jakia talking quietly in the hall.

"Hey, guys what are you waiting for, there's food this way," Tancred whispered walking towards them.

"We're waiting for Fido and Em the matron wanted to have a talk with them," replied Charlie with an anxious look.

"Can't be anything good," added Olivia.

While everyone else talked Lysander observed his friends, he noticed that Olivia looked almost as anxious as Charlie, and he wondered why. He knew Emma was her best friend but he was sure that there was more to it. He looked over to Jakia and was surprised to see she was looking at him. When she saw him looking at her she smiled and turned to back to the rest of the group.

Lysander noticed that her appearance was much more drama-ish today, she had streaked her dark hair with a violent shade of red and pulled it back into a messy yet neat bun, under her came she wore a lime green shirt that clashed amazingly with her purple cape, she wore tennis shoes but they were of such bright colors they almost hurt to look at.

"Wow, Jakia ,Olivia you two are rocking some seriously bright colors," said Emma Tolly as she walked down the stairs followed by Fidelio.

"Why thank you, how nice of you to notice," replied Olivia whose hair was a brilliant shade of orange and wore the same outfit as Jakia.

"So how'd it go with matron?" Charlie asked Fidelio as he got close enough.

"It went fine she was just trying to spy on you as usual, but Em and I didn't say anything," responded Fidelio with a smile.

"O.k they're here now can we go get something to EAT?" asked Tancred eagerly.

Before anyone could reply Manfred walked down the hall his eyes twinkling, "No talking in the hall! Get to breakfast," Manfred yelled at them.

"Oh, of course Manfred, _sir_," Jakia said holding on to the last word.

"Careful how you talk to me Jacre. I'm not as easily scared as the twins," said Manfred with a smirk.

Jakia stared him in the eye and to everyone's surprise she fall out hypnotized. Instead her eyes yet again turned that clear blue color, then turned a bright green color the color of Tancred and Lysander's cape. She held the gaze a moment longer before her eyes turned back they're normal color and she looked away.

"I thought I told you to get to breakfast," Manfred said as he looked away from Jakia his eyes flashed fire.

The group ran off towards the cafeteria, Tancred leading the group.

Manfred watched the group. So, Jakia was stronger than he had first thought, as a matter of fact it appeared she was stronger than he.

"This won't do it won't do at all" Manfred muttered as he walked toward the cafeteria himself.

The small group walked in silence afraid that Manfred was just behind them, but they were all thinking at a frantic pace. One thing was for sure Jakia was keeping something from them.

(O.k I know it's short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I hope you like it Please review, and I can tell you Lysander isn't the only one that is gonna be distracted.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jakia)

Chapter Three

As the group got nearer to the cafeteria, Jakia's thoughts began to race. She really didn't think that they were ready to know what she could do, to be honest she was sure they weren't. It seemed that whenever people found out what she could do they either strayed away, or they tried to use her.

"Well not this time, not again," she muttered defiantely under her breath.

Just before they arriving at the cafeteria, Jakia turned on her heel and walked briskly in the direction she'd just come from.

"Jakia, wait! Where are you going?" Olivia hissed after her.

"I'm not really hungry, see you guys later," she called back quietly to them.

"What's up with her?" asked Lysander quietly staring after her thoughtfully.

"Dunno, but I think I'll go talk to her after lunch. You know to see what the deal with Manfred was," Olivia said following Tancred into the cafeteria.

All through lunch Lysander couldn't concentrate on anything his thoughts kept going back to Jakia, what was her endowment?

"Hey, guys I think I'm going to go and find Jakia. I want to see if she'll talk to me," Lysander said getting up from the table.

"Yea, ok," said Tancred not even looking up.

Lysander walked out of the cafeteria trying to figure out where to start his search for Jakia. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard raised voices coming from a classroom to his left. He cracked open the door just enough to see Jakia and Manfred arguing lividly.

"Don't you dare threaten me Manfred Bloor, I'm not afraid of you!" Jakia said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"You can't win, Jacre. Remember that," Manfred growled at her taking a step forward dark eyes blazing.

"Maybe not, Bloor, but I'll give you a race for your money," Jakia spat back at him, her face set like stone.

"Manfred leave her alone," Lysander said pushing the door open and walking into the room.

The pair turned to look at the intruder a smile spread across Jakia's pretty features, while Manfred's sneer simply got more pronounced.

"This isn't over, Lysander here won't always be able to protect you," Manfred said brushing past Lysander and out the door.

"You shouldn't have said anything. Now he'll be after you too," Jakia said a look of concern passing over her face.

"Doesn't really matter, never was on his good side especially after what happened in the ruins not to long ago," Lysander sighed walking into the room and closing the door.

"You know I know why you're here. I'm not stupid you want to know what it is," she said turning away from him. She began to spin gracefully around the room, doing her best not to look at Lysander. She stopped mid twirl and began leaping across the room back in his direction. After a few complicated leaps and jumps she landed gracefully in front of him.

"You like to dance, don't you?" Lysander asked watching as she did graceful steps in place.

"It's what I do when I'm upset, when I'm over-whelmed or confused," she replied quietly, her feet stopping they're continuous moving.

"I thought you said that you weren't afraid of him," Lysander said looking up at her.

She looked at him holding his gaze her eyes turning that bright green color, again. She smiled as her eyes turned back they're dark color.

"Can you keep a secret, and I mean from everyone? Including your very best friend?" she asked walking towards him.

"I don't know…." He was cut off as she walked closere to him his heart skipping every other beat. She walked over leaning close to him she brushed her lips against his.

"Think about it for me o.k," she said pulling away, smiling at his disbelief. She walked swiftly from the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

(The beginning of a beautiful romance ha ha )


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer :I own nothing and I mean that it's really quite sad)

Chapter 4

Lysander sat frozen to the spot, he couldn't believe what had just happened. How could she have kissed him it didn't make sense.

"Hey Sander, come on it's time for class," Tancred said opening the door,

"O.k, I'm coming," Lysander said tearing his thoughts back to school and work. Upon exiting the room Lysander noticed all his friends waiting.

"So did you figure out what's up with Jakia?" asked Olivia quickly.

"And, what her endowment is?" added Fidelio stepping silently closer to Olivia.

"She wouldn't tell me," Lysander said thankful his dark skin didn't allow him to blush," she said she didn't really think we could handle it," he said quietly. It was true for the most part.

Jakia walked silently down the hall. She must be out of her mind what had she just done. He liked her she knew that she could "feeel" it, but had she gone to far. Lost in her thoughts as she was she didn't notice Asa Pike step out in front of her.

"Jakia I need a word with you," said Asa with a smirk looking her down in a sweeping glance.

"Buzz off, Pike," I've got class

"Don't worry I a prefect, you won't get in trouble," Asa said stepping towards her and reaching out his hand.

"I'm not in the mood Asa, don't make me hurt you," Jakia hissed looking angry.

"Awh, be nice Jakia," said Asa reaching out to grab her arm.

"Pike, what are you doing!" Manfred walked towards them eyes flashing.

"I just thought I should talk to Jacre, I mean since she's been hanging with Bone and his friends," said Asa looking at the ground.

"Well don't worry I'll handle Ms. Jacre here," said Manfred looking down at her with a sickening smile.

"I'm not talking to either of you, jerks," Jakia replied walking off.

"You know Jakia, it'll be a shame if something was to happen to Lysander," said Manfred silkily.

"Is that a threat, Bloor," said lividly

"Just a comment, for you to remember dearest," replied Manfred with a sinister smile .

"You……," Jakia started through closed teeth

"Now, now ,now watch your tongue young lady before I cut it out, what do you call me?" said Manfred stepping closer to her. He was much taller than her and towered over her in a very intimidating matter.

"Yes sir, Manfred, sir," Jakia said walking away.

Later that day in the King's room the atmosphere was thick with tension. Jakia was so angry at the threat that she could barely even read the letters on the page. Right before leaving for bed Lysander walked up to Jakia grabbing her arm.

"I need to talk to you, meet me in the art gallery in 15 minutes," Lysander said quietly before strolling off.

Jakia smiled to herself, she was almost sure that Lysander wouldn't run off when he figured out her endowment. She hurried to her room and prepared to sneak out.

(O.k well this is my next chapter, it took me awhile to update cause I had homework(yes homework). It's a little weird but I like it.)


	5. The Truth

(Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. It's sad actually)

Chapter 5

Lysander arrived at the gallery first, and began to work on his most recent sculpture. He wasn't sure who it was yet, but so far it was a beautiful sculpture.

Jakia arrived at the gallery to find Lysander working quietly. She walked towards him, her feet making no noise on the smooth marble floor. She stopped just short of being close enough for him to feel her breath on the back of his neck.

"Who is it," she asked quietly. She had expected him to be surprised, but he answered quite calmly.

"I'm not sure, I've just been doing it," he replied.

She watched him intently for a minute, his hands moving in an rthymic motion.

"What was it, that you needed to talk to me about," Jakia said her hands clasped behind her back to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"I-I think you should sit down," Lysander said nervously looking away from the statue for the first time.

Jakia pulled up a chair next to him, her stomach doing steady backflips.

"I don't really know how to go about saying this," Lysander started, "I mean this isn't something that happens to me often. I mean I'm a very sensible person," said Lysander stopping his sculping to stand and begin pace.

Jakia sat staring at him, her expression blank.

"This happens to Tancred all the time, but never me. I don't what else to do, so I'll just go out and say it. Jakia I-I think I'm with you," Lysander said.

Jakia began to shiver as tears rolled down her face.

Lysander turned around at the sound of quiet crying. "Jakia, what's wrong, did I upset you, I didn't mean….I'm so sorry?" said Lysander rushing towards her.

"No, no, it's nothing you did. You're so sweet, but there is something I need to tell you," she said smiling shyly at him,

"O.k," replied Lysander nervously.

"O.k you know that I'm endowed and you have probably noticed that I'm very powerfully endowed, but you don't know just how very powerful I am," Jakia to take a breath and to look Lysander over carefully, " I was born one of three very powerful triplets. My brother my sister and I all had different endowments, but when we were about 5 my brother and sister got sick from a strange flu like sickness and died. Some kind of a way my brother and sister's powers got passed to me. Just after that my mother and I went to Africa to find out how I ended up with their endowments. After awhile my mother decided it was best for me to get an education, and so we moved here," said Jakia locking eyes with Lysander,

"So…so you have 3 endowments?" said Lysander slowly.

"There's more," said Jakia quietly.

"Oh," said Lysander lamely.

"You may have noticed changing colors, well that's part of my endowments. Each color represents a different gift. My brother used to be a mind reader, and whenever he used his gift eyes turned green whenever he used his endowment. Since his endowment was transferred to me it works the same way," said Jaki

"So does that mean that whenever your eyes turn green you reading minds?" Lysander said thinking back to earlier that week.

"Yes and yes I was reading Manfred's mind, well actually I can only read recent thoughts," Jakia said smiling, "My sister was a telechanitic, but not like the twins," Jakia said quickly seeing the dark look that passed over his face, " she could send messages with her mind and like my brother her eyes changed color, her eyes turned blue. Her endowment works exactly the same as my brother," Jakia stopped here and took a long shuddering breath, "I'm going to tell you this but you can't tell anyone and I mean that," she said pleading in her voice.

"I promise," he said gently, reaching out to grab her hands.

"Like my other endowments, my final and most powerful endowment has something to do with the mind. I-I-I'm a charmer," she said holding his hands tightly.

"You mean like a snake charmer?" Lysander asked confused.

"Yes, but not with snakes with people. Whenever my eyes turn purple I can get people to do well almost any thing I want them to. Very few people know about this endowment because after I use it they can't remember what happened," she said tears rolling afresh down her cheeks.

"Oh, I mean wow, I oh," Lysander said shock causing him to trip over his words.

"Aren't you going to ask?" said Jakia her voice sad.

"Ask what?" asked Lysander confused

"If I charmed you into liking me," she said her voice breaking away.

"No, Jakia I know that you wouldn't do that to me, I've liked you from the moment I saw you and I know you wouldn't do something like that," Lysander said pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you," said Jakia quietly

"For what?" Lysander asked holding her close

"For believing in me, and Lysander I love you too," Jakia said pulling away to look at him.

Lysander smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "You're welcome, but we better get back or matron'll catch us," Lysander said breaking the kiss.

They walked out going they're separate ways with a parting glance and smile

(O.k so this is my longest and favorite chapter, I think it's sweet.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own a staggering amount of absolutely nothing. This story is not mine.

Chapter 6:

Lysander woke up early the next morning. After his encounter with Jakia he found that it seemed that every nerve in his body was super charged. She had floated in and out of his dreams that night and he couldn't wait to see her.

He walked down the stairs with Tancred, who was talking to him quite animatedly about something or another. As they made their way to the cafeteria they were joined by their friends.

"Hey Tanc, Sander," said Emma as she strolled towards them with Olivia and Jakia in tow.

"Wow, Emma nice hair!" said Charlie as he and Fidelio approached the group.

Emma's long golden hair was now flowing down her back with a pretty pink headband in the front.

"You really think so?" said Emma blushing furiously and glancing quickly at Olivia and Jakia, "Livvy and Kia fixed it for me,"

"Yea, looks great," said Charlie quietly.

"Well Em, soon you'll be dressing as brightly as Kia and Livvy, here," said Fidelio with a smile.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for that," said Emma quickly.

Her two friends were wearing stiletto boots in a metalicy silver color, blue jean mini skirts, shiny t-shirts with logos for m&ms on them, and they're hair highlighted boldly in blue.

"It's o.k Em, you're getting there." Said Olivia with a huge friend to her friend.

"So did everyone sleep well?" asked Tancred looking at Lysander and Jakia pointedly.

"Very good thankyou," said Jakia calmly though she wondered if he knew about her and Lysander's moonlit meeting.

"Well, I suggest we get to breakfast before they start serving lunch," said Gabriel walking past his friends.

"I second that whole-heartedly!" said Tancred running off towards the food.

Lysander didn't see Jakia anymore that day until he entered the kings room. He sat down next to her and began his homework.

About halfway through his homework Lysander felt Jakia slip her hand into his under the table. He smiled to himself and finished his homework. Just before the bell rang for them to leave Lysander felt Jakia slip her hand out of his and ease a piece of paper where it had been.

When it was time to go Charlie and his friends packed up they're books and waited for Jakia who couldn't seem to get everything into her bag, which probably hd something to do with the twins who were hanging around the door.

"Bone you and your friends get to your rooms, you can talk to Ms. Jacre in the morning," said Manfred with a sneer.

Charlie and his friends left the room slowly, lingering as long as they could. They were followed by the twins who closed the door firmly behind them. Jakia turned slowly and saw that as she feared she was alone with Manfred.

"My, don't you look pretty today," said Manfred in playful voice, "got all dolled-up for your little boyfriend, huh"

"It's none of your business what I do, Manfred," said Jakia vehemently.

"Oh, Kia but it is," said Manfred coldly.

Jakia shivered to her him use the name only her friends used.

"You see my pet, I think you're a little to close to Sage, and I really don't like my beauties talking to other boys," said Manfred reaching out to caress her face.

Jakia was faster than Manfred and before he could touch her she had reached out and slapped him hard across the face, "Don't-don't touch me," said Jakia her eyes blazing

"You little slut, I bet you didn't say that to Lysander," said Manfred hand pressed against his stinging face. "You think you're to good for me, you'll pay for this," said Manfred standing his full height.

"Don't you ever touch me again," said Jakia standing her ground.

"Get out you've been dismissed," said Manfred with a sinister smile

Jakia grabbed her books and ran out the room, but as she closed the door she heard Manfred laughing quietly and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what he planned to do.

Lysander sat on his bed and read the short crumpled note Jakia had given him the King's room. It said:

_Meet me at 11 o'clock same place as before_

_Love always,_

_Jakia_

Lysander read the note and smiled and prepared for yet another moonlit meeting with Jakia.

(I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've been kinda busy. I hope you like it even if it is a little strange)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is not mine, if only

Chapter 7

Jakia put on her baggiest pair of pajamas to hide the fact that she was still wearing her clothes.

"Hey Kia, what did Manfred want anyways?" asked Olivia as Jakia walked out of the bathroom to her bed.

"Just to abuse his powers," Jakia commented with a grimace.

"Well, you should be careful, he seems to be taking a liking to you," said Emma quietly, "He's not someone to play with Kia, he has a lot of power around here."

Kia smiled at her friends, "I know, I really do. It's just that he's a creep,"

"Yea, just remember to watch yourself around him," said Olivia.

"I know I will," said Jakia smiling sweetly at her friends, "I mean really, you don't think I would get into trouble intentionally."

Olivia and Emma laughed as they got into bed and a white hand snaked into the door and turned off the lights. Jakia stared up at the ceiling waiting for the clock to strike eleven.

"You need to leave Lysander alone" she thought to herself, "He could get into a lot of trouble talking to you, especially if you continue disrespecting Manfred like that." Even as she thought this through she knew it wouldn't work. Lysander would never go for it, he would tell her that he could protect himself and Lord knows she hoped he could, and besides that she did want him to leave her alone she loved him. She signed to herself as she heard the clock strike for ten thirty it was almost time now.

Lysander walked down the dark halls of Bloors, he hadn't wanted to risk carrying a flashlight, so he had to feel his way to the art gallery. He arrived in the gallery to find not Jakia, but Manfred pacing the length of the floor. Surprised Lysander stepped backwards quickly, nearly tripping over Jakia, who had snuck up behind him. He stopped himself just short of speaking before Jakia placed her hand over his mouth.

"What's Manfred doing in here," Lysander thought locking eyes with her

"I don't know exactly, let's wait and see what he's doing," Jakia transmitted to him silently.

Manfred murmured softly to himself as he continued to pace, he had combed his long hair back into a neat ponytail and he looked almost handsome in the soft moonlight. Just then Lysander heard footsteps as someone entered the gallery from the side door. A tall slim girl with long brown, and light blue eyes walked into the room.

"Hello, Manfred," she said quietly as she entered the room.

"Hello, Lea", Manfred said clearing his throat nervously, "I uh, they're not here. I was sure that they would er meet here, but I…" his voice faded off at a glare from the girl.

"Well it appears to me, you were wrong," the girl said in a soft icy voice. "You know I hate when people give me incorrect information Manfred. So the next time you call me make sure they're both actually here, especially the little slut," she finished coldly.

Jakia and Lysander listened silently outside the door wondering what exactly was going on in there.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll do better next time," Manfred stuttered nervously, "I'll get them no problem".

"For your sake I hope so," Lea said before disappearing into thin air.

Lysander let out an involuntary gasp that caused Manfred, Lysander pushed Jakia quickly into the shadows and stepped put so that Manfred could see him.

"Sage! What are you doing out of bed, that's a detention," Manfred said loudly.

"You shouldn't play with fire, Manfred," Lysander said barely louder than a whisper.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Manfred asking baring his teeth.

"Lea's trouble, even for you, and she'll step on you to get to me," Lysander said softly.

"I'm not the one that you should be warning. Maybe you need to tell Jakia about Lea, I know you haven't told her, have you?" he asked with a sneer.

"She knows everything she needs to," said softly.

"If you say so, Sage, but I'm sure she would disagree if she were hear," Manfred said peering at the corner where Jakia hid, "but it's much to late for a third year like yourself to be out. Get to bed now," Manfred added as he strolled out of the room.

Lysander walked slowly to the corner where Jakia, hid we have to talk," he said softly.

Jakia nodded slowly, "Not today," she said simply. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room quickly.

(O.k sorry it took so long to update, but I just haven't had time, sorry. I'll try update again soon, so we can all find out some of Lysander's secrets. Reviews are always welcome.)


	8. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jakia

Chapter 8

Jakia hopped up from her bad with a smile on her face. It was finally the weekend, and she'd get to leave this strange school for a little while at least.

Then remembering the events of the night before the smile slowly slid off her face. With a sigh she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for breakfast. She'd find Lysander after breakfast so they could talk.

"Hey, Livy, what are you gonna wear today?" she asked as Olivia yawned widely.

"I don't know, Kia, I was thinking about wearing pink today," said Olivia with a wide smile.

"Well you know how much I like pink," said Jakia with a wide smile.

Olivia and Jakia walked out of their dormitory together, they wore pink from head to toe, including their hair, which was striped liberally with hot pink.

"I've got an idea," said Olivia with a smile, "let's go and help Em get dressed. We'll find her something that'll knock Charlie's socks off,"

"I agree, but maybe you should be more worried about Fido's socks, hmm," said Jakia smiling hugely.

"I-err-don't have a clue what you're talking about," said Olivia looking at the floor steadily.

"Yea, sure of course you don't," said Jakia softly.

They arrived at Emma's dorm and found that she was already fully dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey Em, remember when we fixed your hair for you that time, well now lets see if we can give you a whole new look," said Olivia dragging Emma back towards the drama dorm.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," said Emma nervously.

"Don't you trust us?" said Jakia with a smile.

"O.k." said Jakia half an hour later, as she dragged Emma in front of the full-length mirror.

Emma stared at her reflection, and could hardly recognize herself. Her long golden hair was swept up in a low ponytail with longing hanging bangs. Her pale eyes were highlighted by a dark pink shadow that matched the baby tee she had borrowed from Jakia perfectly.

"Thank you, so much. I've never looked so- wow before," said Emma with a smile.

"No problem, Em" said Jakia staring at her own reflection skeptically.

"Besides, this look will get Charlie to notice you no doubt," said Olivia slyly.

"Well, I," said Emma blushing a bright red.

"Don't try to pretend you don't like him, just smile and thank us," said Jakia as she plucked at her curled hair and pink highlights.

Emma sighed, "Do you really think he likes me?"

"He likes you as much as Lysander likes Jakia," said Emma walking towards her friend.

"What?" said Jakia in surprise.

"Oh come you must think we're completely oblivious. I see the looks he gives you, and I see that you return them," said Olivia, as Emma giggled.

"Yea, well you can't talk. What's up with you Fido's hmm?" Jakia asked, "Can't say can you" she added at Olivia's silence.

"I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation, but we better get down stairs before they close the doors," said Emma as she walked towards the door.

Olivia and Jakia followed behind her, their bags in hand.

The girls noticed that the rest of the gang was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Time to make an entrance girls," Olivia whispered quietly to her friends.

"Are you waiting for us, that's so sweet," Jakia called to the boys.

The boys turned in unison to the girls, and several jaws dropped. Lysander, Fidelio, and Charlie stared openly, while Tancred and Gabriel whistled.

The girls smiled widely as they hurried down the stairs toward their friends.

"What'd you think?" asked Olivia, "We decided that we should all match on our day of liberation,"

"Why didn't you tell me before,I could have worn pink too," said Tancred with a laugh.

The entire group laughed at this and rushed towards the large oak doors that were seconds from opening. As soon as the doors opened a huge tide of children rushed out into the sunny November day.

"So we'll meet at the Pet Café in half an hour, right?" asked Charlie before running toward the bus.

"Of course," they all chorused together.

"You guys are coming home with me, aren't you?" asked Olivia as her mom drove up.

"Yea," said Jakia.

"Good," said Emma as she opened the door to her mother's car and climbed into the frontseat.

The girls chatted with Olivia's mom the entire ride to Olivia's house. Jakia laughed along with them, but her heart was sinking with each passing moment. Something was wrong and Lysander had been trying to hide it from her.

(O.k another chapter down, please review and tell me what you think.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is not mine, it just isn't

Chapter 9

Jakia, Emma, and Olivia walked into Pet's Café, each carrying a gerbil they had borrowed from Gabriel.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Lysander is?" Tancred asked, "I remember seeing him in the hall, but I don't remember seeing him when we got outside".

"Actually, he had detention," said Jakia remembering the events of the night before.

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"Did you just say he has detention? Lysander Dekane Sage has detention?" Tancred questioned.

"That can't be right, Lysander has never had detention," said Gabriel firmly.

"Well there's a first time for everything, Lysander Sage has detention," said Jakia. She was surprised he had gotten detention to stop Manfred and that girl, Lea, from seeing her. Why?

"Wow, I can't wait till he gets here, I'm gonna have to talk to him about this," Tancred said with a grin.

"Me too," agreed Charlie, "he's always telling me about how I get detention to much".

"Well, that's because you get detention every week Charlie," said Emma with a playful smile.

Jakia and Olivia smiled as they watched Emma playfully push Charlie. They told her that she needed to loosen up a little around Charlie, and they were glad to see that she was taking their advice.

Jakia nudged Olivia gently in the side; she looked pointedly at Fidelio and then at Olivia. She locked eyes with her friend and her eyes turned a deep blue. "Come on Livvy, sit by him," she telegraphed with her eyes.

Olivia glared at her, but she moved closer to Fidelio on the other side of the table. Jakia grinned wickedly at her friend.

Jakia, laughed along with her, as they waited for Lysander. She tried to keep her mind on the conversation but she found it hard, she hoped that Lysander would get her soon.

Back at Bloors Lysander sat quietly in the Red Kings room, drawing the sketches for a sculpture he hoped to make. Her was so engulfed in his sketch that it took him a while to notice, a quiet rumbling in the room. At first Lysander thought that it was thunder but as he listened he noticed that it wasn't thunder at all, but rather a deep voice.

"You must protect the girl, my son. You must protect her," the voice called faintly.

"What the-," Lysander said straining to understand the voice, his eyes searched the room looking for the source of the voice. His eyes stopped when he reached the picture of the Red King. "They said you were powerful, are you powerful enough to talk to me through a painting centuries after your supposed death?" Lysander asked the painting.

"If she turns against you all is lost," said the painting the voice slightly louder than before.

"Girl? What girl, do you mean Jakia?" Lysander said walking towards the painting slowly. "You must mean Jakia I don't know anyone else it could be,"

"Yes, that is she. You must protect her my son. I promised my wife that I would protect our children. I let her down once, I won't do it again. Protect her, my son, you have the power," said the King.

"I-I don't understand. Why me? Why not Charlie of Tancred?" Lysander questioned uncertainly.

"They will have their own battles to fight, but this one is yours. Do not worry you have powers beyond your belief, there is no need to worry." said the King reassuringly.

Lysander sighed slightly, "I'll try,"

"Simply protect the girl, and all will be as it should. Keep her on your side, or all will go amiss. Believe in your self and all will be o.k. I must leave you now my son, protect the girl," said the King his voice fading.

Lysander stood staring at the painting as the voice faded away. It was up to him, this was all up to him now. He felt his knees beginning to weaken and her grabbed a chair so that he wouldn't fall.

"Time to go Sage, I have somewhere to be in an hour," Lysander heard Matron's harsh voice call.

"He collected himself and walked out of the room slowly. He ran up to the dorm and got his things, he needed to get to the Pet's Café, he needed to talk to Jakia.

His mom arrived to pick him up shortly. She drove him to the Pet's Café and he grabbed his cat and rushed to the door.

He found his friends sitting at a table to the far left of the door. He smiled as he rushed towards them.

"I can't believe it for the first time in history, Lysander Dekane Sage, has gotten detention!" Tancred yelled across the room.

"Oh, shut up. I've been spending to much time, with you and Charlie," he called back to him.

Jakia smiled up at him, he could tell, even with out her using her endowment that she was glad to see him.

"So Lysander, how was it?" asked Emma happily.

"It's not so bad, I can handle it," said Lysander sitting down by Jakia with a huge smile.

Jakia looked up at Lysander's smiling face, and she sensed that something wasn't right. Something had happened while he was at detention, and she was going to find out what, just like she was going to find out who Lea was.

(O.k so what do you think of that one. It's one of my favorites so far I think. As always read & review. Please and thank you. Oh yea, and I'll tell about Lea in the next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: One day I sha'll be an amazing writer, but alas for now I own nothing

Chapter 10

"You guys I really do have to be going now, my mom and I are going to spend some time together, so I'll see you soon," said Jakia after sitting with her friends for another hour.

"I gotta be going to, my mom and dad will probably want to say something about me getting detention," said Lysander with a mocking smile as he got out of his chair quickly.

"Well Mr.Sage would you do me the honor of walking me part of the way home then," said Jakia holding out her hand for him to grab.

"Matter o'fact I will walk you all the way there," as he grabbed her hand with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The couple walked quickly out of the café together and headed down the sidewalk in the direction of Jakia's house.

"Jakia, I need to take you some where. Do you trust me enough to follow me?" Lysander said quietly as he stopped walking and grabbed her hand.

"Does it have anything to do with what I think it does?" said Jakia looking up at him a little fear in her eyes.

"I think it does," said Lysander grabbing her hand and pulling her off in the direction of his own house.

The two walked to his house quickly and with very little talking, they could both feel the tension between them building. Once they arrived at the house they found that no one was home and Lysander quickly led Jakia up a hidden stairway to a small room lit by candles and decorated with ancient African artifacts.

"This is the Sage tomb, as you know I have the endowment of calling my ancient ancestors to help me as does my mother. This is the room where we are most connected with them in this room I can even hold a conversation with them, and that's what we are gonna do now. I think it would be better if they explained everything to you," said Lysander slowly guiding Jakia to a small cushion in t he corner and positioning himself in the middle of the room.

Lysander closed his eyes and began to concentrate, Jakia began to be able to hear the steady beat of a drum and it began to grow louder and louder the all of a sudden she saw him. It was different from when she'd heard of Lysander calling upon his ancestors because this time it was only one boy. The boy's face was young with the smooth transparent skin of a ghost but his eyes were startling clear and they looked like those of someone much older.

"My son you have brought the child I see," said the boy as he bowed. His voice was deep, full, and demanded respect much like the voice of a king.

"I have…I-I thought it would be better if you could talk to us both," said Lysander stuttering slightly.

The boy smiled slightly, "It was, now come forth my children and prepare to hear a story the likes of which the two of you could only imagine".

Jakia and Lysander moved closer to the boy and took a seat trying to brace themselves for what ever this strange person had to tell them.

"I am, as I believe my son here has already noticed, the one and only Red King," he said slowly looking at Jakia who gasped slightly in fear.

"I-I don't understand. Why would you come in this form?" she asked slowly.

"I may choose whatever form I like and this one just may be of use to me later, but I have much to tell and little time in which to do it in, so I must therefore start my tale. I am the Red King and many of thousands years ago I was the most powerful being on earth but when my wife Bernice was killed giving birth to our tenth and last child I fell into a deep depression. I abandoned my ten kids, who had all inherited some of my many powers, a decision that I knew I would regret but I left them none the less. Five of my kids caused unnatural and terrible destruction and the other 5 of my children fled for their lives spreading out their magical powers throughout the world. I do not doubt however that you have already heard this story, but today I shall take you so much deeper into what truly happened to exactly what I was thinking when I chose to leave. It is said that I know all things and that is true, so many great minds have pondered over why I still left if I knew my children would become uncontrollable. Today for the first time I will explain but I need you two to be sure you are ready to hear and to understand your parts in this great tale," said the Red King, his voice was slow and gentle like that of a father explaining to his children and in truth that's exactly what he was.

"I'm not sure I fully understand what you are telling me sir I don't know why you are telling me this, why not tell it to someone else someone stronger and more experienced," said Jakia slowly after thinking for a moment.

"You, my child are the picture of beauty and to many it seems self-confidence, but you doubt yourself much more than you should. I chose you because you are powerful and this is your destiny and you can do this. You have to stopping doubting yourself and understand that to do what I need you to do, you must always believe," he said slowly.

"I think I understand I think that I do, and I believe that we can do this," said Lysander grabbing Jakia's hand firmly.

"Of course my son I knew you would. You have always been s strong boy a rock to your friends I must say. Now that we must begin sit back and prepare to hear the tale above all others nearly from beginning to end,"

"Wait why is it nearly to the end why not to the very end?" said Jakia quickly

"Because the end is up to you," said the king with a slow smile.

(I know right it's been absolutely forever since I've updated this but I just decieded to randomly write this. I hope it lives up to expectations and if not well I tried so…..TOOTLES!)


End file.
